


The night we met

by desperatetodoroki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Car Accidents, Character Death, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Strangers to Lovers, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatetodoroki/pseuds/desperatetodoroki
Summary: Shouyou gets in a car accident, his father had absolutely no controle over the car... It seemed almost... possessed?-or; Shouyou turns into a spirit, Kageyama can see his spirit and a lot of stuff with angels and gods.(This summary sucks, I hope this sounds interesting I swear it is!)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 19





	The night we met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this hasn't been beta read at all)  
> Hello! This is my first KageHina fic!  
> I know it says major character death, but it's only temporary... Okay that's enough spoilers for now!  
> I have only written chapter 1 so far and the chapter count might change- I don't know yet to be honest.
> 
> come talk to me on twitter/tumblr if you'd like! --> @/ilyyams
> 
> \- San <3

Shouyou was 14 when it happened. It wasn’t supposed to happen, but it did. It wasn’t supposed to be _him_.

«───── ❝ **☁** ❞ ─────»

The car was going too fast. Shouyou’s father had no control over the car anymore. He could step on the breaks all he wanted but it didn’t seem to work. All the control was gone. The vehicle in front of them stepped on the breaks out of nowhere causing their car to crash. The car went into the back of the car up front in full speed, nothing of their front bumper was left. And… no one in the car made it out alive.

Before the accident Shouyou locked gazes with a raven-haired boy that was walking with his sister and his mother. He kept staring even when the car had crashed and all Shouyou could hear was the ringing in his ears.

After that, everything was just done. His whole family died; his mother, his father, his sister and Shouyou himself. And it wasn’t fair. Natsu was only 5 years old. She had wanted to play volleyball just like her big brother and she never got to do that.

Shouyou never got to speak to the raven-haired boy he locked eyes with.

To be frank, Shouyou didn’t know whether it was real or a dream, but he really hoped it was the latter.

«───── ❝ **☁** ❞ ─────»

There were ambulances and police cars, Tobio can’t really remember anything; his mother tried to get him and his big sister home as soon as possible. Tobio wanted to stay, he had to know if that boy was alright, if he was still alive.

Tobio didn’t get traumatized or anything, he just needed to make sure if that boy and his family were alright.

Tobio got home and he went straight to his room. He didn’t want to cry; he didn’t even know the goddamn kid, so why does he feel so sad.

The rest of the day went by in a haze, nothing happened, he ate dinner and he went to bed and school the next day as if four people hadn’t died last night.

«───── ❝ **☁** ❞ ─────»

Shouyou didn’t know where he was exactly, but this place was very… white? Yeah, very, very white.

There was a golden gate, that was the only thing there was. Shouyou decided he didn’t have any other choice than to walk to the gate, so he did.

The gate opened as soon as he stood in front of it. A bright light appeared, giving of the feeling that he should follow it.

He entered the gate and he was in another white room, this one with a desk and surprisingly two other people.

“No! He was too young, sir. We have to send him back!” A women said.

“You know we aren’t capable of doing that, just let him in now, I’ll think of something.”

«───── ❝ **☁** ❞ ─────»

Shouyou was greeted by a nice-looking women, she had light colored hair and really pale looking eyes, however, she didn’t look scary.

“Hello, young man. You must be Hinata Shouyou.” The women said with a soft smile.

Shouyou nodded hesitantly. The women was still smiling but looking slightly concerned. “My name is Yachi Hitoka, I’m your guardian angel.”

Shouyou gasped. “Guardian angel? What does that mean?” He asked.

Yachi smiled. “I’ve looked after you, I was there every little accident you had. I know this all sounds really odd, but I have to be there to help you when you would die. So that is kind of my job right now.” She explained.

Shouyou squeezed his eyes shut. “I-I’m dead…?” He asked. Yachi sighed and nodded. “Shouyou-kun, please look at me, okay?” She started. “It’s alright, our headmaster is looking for a way to help you out. Everything will be alright.”

Shouyou sighed and nodded.

«───── ❝ **☁** ❞ ─────»

The headmaster returned with a folder in one hand and a wand looking object in the other.

“Hinata Shouyou?”

Shouyou looked up at hearing his name. “T-that’s me.” He stuttered.

The headmaster smiled warmly. “We are going to send you back to earth…” He started. Shouyou perked up at hearing the good news.

“But… as a spirit.” The headmaster said. Shouyou’s looks saddened. “A spirit? Like- like a ghost?” He asked. The headmaster nodded. “Yes, you’ll be like a ghost boy.” He said, trying to raise Shouyou’s mood.

Shouyou let out a weak, breathy laugh. “Hah, I’m a ghost boy and no one will be able to see me so why would I even bother?!” He said in a defeated and frustrated tone. The headmaster sighed. “Hey now, I don’t know who has the ability to see you and who doesn’t. You’ll find out once you’re back on earth.” Shouyou groaned. “Fine, send me back then.” He said.

«───── ❝ **☁** ❞ ─────»

Shouyou arrived back on earth with Yachi. “Y-Yachi-san are you going to leave me here alone?” Shouyou asked. “Oh please, you can just call me Yachi. And yes, I will eventually.” Yachi said. “You’ll be fine, Shouyou-kun. I can come back whenever you need me.” She smiled. Shouyou nodded and Yachi left with that.

“I’m back on earth and what am I supposed to do right now?” Shouyou asked himself, looking around. He was standing in the street of the car crash.

Shouyou felt a shiver go through his body, as if someone were looking at him.

A raven-haired boy gasped. “Mom! That’s the boy from the car accident!” He yelled at his mother. The boy’s mother looked around. “You must be seeing ghosts, honey.” She said jokingly. The raven-haired boy huffed a sigh but proceeded to wave at Shouyou anyway.

Shouyou waved back hesitantly. The raven-haired boy gasped and told his mother he was going to play on the playground, and he would arrive home later.

The raven-haired boy approached Shouyou.

“W-why can’t my mom see you?” he asked. “I’m dead.” Shouyou said with a straight face. The raven-haired boy gasped again. “Can you only gasp?” Shouyou asked playfully. “Sorry, I’m Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama said. Shouyou nodded. “I’m Hinata Shouyou.”

“How can I see you? And why can’t my mom?” Kageyama asked. Shouyou sighed. “Well I’m pretty dead, some people have the ability to see spirits, I believe, but you have to believe in that stuff for it to work. I’m not sure how it works though.” Shouyou said. Kageyama nodded. “When we- when we locked eyes, the other day that is, I wanted to talk to you sometime. You looked cool, but then- yeah you know what happened.” Kageyama said. Shouyou laughed. “I wanted to talk to you too! And now we can! But I’m not sure if people are going to think that you’re insane.” Shouyou joked.

Kageyama shook his head. “That’s alright, people think that anyways.” Shouyou’s face dropped. “Why is that?” He asked. Kageyama sighed. “I’m sort of a volleyball freak, so people think I’m weird.” He explained. Shouyou’s face lit up. “I love volleyball! I wasn’t that good at it and our school didn’t have a team, but if I was able to gather enough people to be able to play in a game, I was allowed to play in the tournament!” He said excitedly.

“This weekends’ tournament?” Kageyama asked. Shouyou nodded. “My team is going to play in it, we probably had to go against each other then.” Shouyou smiled at this. “Win for me, Kageyama-kun!” Shouyou chirped.

«───── ❝ **☁** ❞ ─────»

Shouyou was kind of lost at first; he didn’t really have anywhere to go; he was still dead after all. Kageyama offered him he could go home with him, Shouyou was fine with it so he went home with Kageyama.

On the way to Kageyama’s house he found out he could go through objects, including walls, but not the floor. Shouyou thought this was kind of weird, but it made sort of sense.

The first time Shouyou went through an object was when he thought he was going to hit a lamppost, but he didn’t; he went right through it. Kageyama looked mortified and Shouyou was crying laughing.

Shouyou didn’t exactly look like a ghost to Kageyama, he just looked like a normal person, not some weird floating see through thing you would see in movies or in The Sims. That’s the reason Kageyama would often forget that Shouyou was in fact not a living being. Shouyou would laugh at him for forgetting and Kageyama’s family gave him weird looks.

Shouyou also didn’t need to eat or drink now that he was a ghost. It freaked him out that he hadn’t been hungry for several days, but Yachi explained that he didn’t have an appetite now that he was a ghost.

«───── ❝ **☁** ❞ ─────»

“Kageyama-kun? What are your friends like?” Shouyou asked one day. Kageyama gave him a weird look. “I- my friends? I don’t have friends.” He said with a straight face. Shouyou laughed. “What about your teammates then?” He asked. Kageyama scoffed. “They aren’t that nice to me, but I guess I did that to myself.” Shouyou looked confused. Kageyama sighed. “I- I guess you can say I act really bossy on the court, none of my teammates can keep up with my tosses and it’s just- they call me ‘king of the court’ because I act like I ‘stand higher’ than them. Which I don’t!” Kageyama exclaimed. Shouyou gasped. “I’ve heard of you! That’s why you seemed so familiar when I was in the car!” Kageyama grew a blush on his cheeks. “S-shut up, dumbass!” He said. “Bakageyama! Don’t get all flustered like that!” Shouyou joked. “R-right.” Kageyama said, embarrassed. Shouyou laughed at Kageyama.

«───── ❝ **☁** ❞ ─────»

“So like, what do you do as a ghost?” Kageyama asked. “Honestly? Absolutely nothing! I can’t do anything! No one but you can see me, remember?” Shouyou replied. Kageyama nodded his head. “Would you be able to touch a volleyball?” Kageyama asked, more to himself than Shouyou. Shouyou’s face lit up. “Can we try that? Can we, can we?” He asked excitedly. Kageyama nodded with a stern face. “Dumbass, you’re loud. Yeah, we can try that.” Shouyou jumped of Kageyama’s bed. “Bakageyama! You’re the best! Let’s go!” He said hurriedly.

“Have you ever even played?” Kageyama asked when they arrived outside. Shouyou nodded yes. “Of course! We were gonna play in the tournament, remember?!” Kageyama let out a- was that a laugh? “Kageyama, you just laughed!” Shouyou proclaimed. “Did not.” Kageyama argued. “Did too.” Shouyou started playing the little mind game that was going on.

“Okay fine, Kageyama-kun! You didn’t laugh then!” Shouyou said after a few minutes of going back and forth. “It was cute though.” Shouyou muttered. “What was that? Speak up, dumbass.” Kageyama said. “I said… It was cute. Though!” Kageyama flustered quickly after that. “Dumbass” Kageyama said.

“So what do you do?” Kageyama asked. “I jump!” Shouyou exclaimed in full confidence. “So you’re a wing spiker?” Kageyama then asked. Shouyou tilted his head. “I want to be the ace!” Kageyama sighed. “You have to be on a team to be the ace, dumbass.” Kageyama snorted after that. “What’s so funny, Bakageyama?” Kageyama shook his head. “You also have to be alive to become the ace.” Shouyou pushed Kageyama over. “Shut up.” He pouted.

“I’ll set the ball to you and you just run, jump and hit, got it?” Kageyama said. “Ai, ai, captain!” Shouyou laughed. Kageyama rolled his eyes and got ready to toss the ball to Shouyou.

“Ready?” Shouyou said as he tossed up the ball to Kageyama. Kageyama set the ball perfectly and Shouyou ran and jumped and hit the ball perfectly over the net.

“That worked!” They both exclaimed in unison. “I think I know how this works.” Kageyama said. “You can only walk through things, but you can’t just put your hand through things.” Shouyou laughed. “That’s weird but as long as I get to play volleyball, I’m fine with it.”

“Want to do another one?” Kageyama asked eagerly. “Duh!” Shouyou yelled while running a little back. Kageyama set the ball again, this time with a little more speed and Shouyou hit it perfectly. “Your tosses are so awesome, Kageyama! They’re all like ‘gwah!’ and then I’m all like ‘bam!’ when I hit it over the net!” Kageyama looked confused, but there was still a smile ghosting over his mouth.

«───── ❝ **☁** ❞ ─────»

“I’m gonna shower, yeah? Don’t go anywhere!” Kageyama said to Shouyou after dinner. Shouyou rolled his eyes. “Where would I go? Back to heaven?” Kageyama huffed. “Just… stay here, will you?” Shouyou laughed. “Yeah, yeah. You go shower, you stink.” Kageyama groaned at Shouyou and went into the bathroom.

Shouyou wandered around Kageyama’s bedroom. There wasn’t anything special, just a normal teenage boy’s bedroom. He did have all the volumes of Harry Potter though and it seemed that he had read them all. Shouyou noted to ask him what house he’s in.

Kageyama also had his laptop in his room, nothing out of the ordinary. He had an absurd amount of volleyball stickers on it though. His room was quite messy to be frank, but Shouyou had gotten that impression by just looking at him. Kageyama was a nice guy, don’t get him wrong, but he was just so… messy.

Shouyou wondered if he would ever become a living human again. He really didn’t know anything about that ‘headmaster’ and what he was supposed to do. Yachi said he was finding a way to get him back to life, but Shouyou doubts it. He really wants a talk with this headmaster guy.

And it were as if someone was reading his mind because Yachi appeared. “Hi, Shouyou!” Yachi said. “I- Hi, Yachi. Who even gave you permission to use my given name?” Shouyou asked lazily. “I’m your guardian angel, you silly! Of course I can!” She replied with a smile. “Is Kageyama-kun still showering?” Yachi then asked. Shouyou looked up in shock. “You know Kageyama?!” He half-yelled. “Shh, yes, I can still look over you even though you’re dead, that’s like my whole purpose.” She said in a slightly sarcastic way. Shouyou laughed. “Yeah, Kags is still showering.” Yachi smiled. “Kags, huh?” Shouyou flustered. “D-did I say that out loud?! I tried it out in my head! I didn’t expect to actually say it!” Yachi burst out in laughter. “Shouyou it’s alright! Don’t stress it!” Shouyou looked confused. “Can Kageyama see you as well?” He asked. Yachi nodded her head. “Yep! But I can also turn human, I went to live with the gods and angels when I was around 5 years old, so I’m a demi angel!”

“Dumbass, you’re loud- who is this?” Kageyama looked confused, his hair still dripping at the tips. “K-Kageyama! This is Yachi Hitoka, she’s my g-guardian angel.” Kageyama nodded. “Kageyama Tobio, nice to meet you.” They shook each other’s hand and Yachi smiled at Kageyama. “What are you doing here, Yachi?” Shouyou asked. Yachi smirked. “Daichi- I mean our headmaster wants a word with you.” Shouyou’s face lit up, Kageyama’s not so much. “When will he be back?” He asked. Yachi gave a question look. “I’m not sure, sorry. He will be back though.” Yachi reassured. Kageyama nodded. “Alright. Be safe, dumbass.” Shouyou nodded. “I will, don’t worry Bakageyama.” Shouyou smiled and walked towards Yachi. “I’m ready to go.” He said. Yachi smiled. “Alright, grab my hand.” Shouyou’s grabbed Yachi’s hand and there appeared a bright white light.

«───── ❝ **☁** ❞ ─────»

“We’re here.” Yachi announced once they arrived. “Welcome back.” Daichi said. “Shouyou, I’m currently looking for a way to bring you back to life. I’m not sure if it’s going to work, but we can hope for the best.” Shouyou gasped. “Wait, but wasn’t I supposed to be like… dead?” He asked. Daichi nodded his head no. “No… It’s kind of a long story.” Shouyou nodded his head. “Tell me! Tell me!” Daichi sighed. “Okay, so we have like gods and angels, but we also have fallen gods. Something must have happened in their past for them to turn worse like.” Daichi explained. Shouyou nodded. “One of the most known fallen gods here is Oikawa Tooru. He hates some people for unknown reason. One of them was… you.” Shouyou gasped. “What?!” Daichi sighed. “He had no reason to hate you, but he just did, so… he caused your father to crash your car.” Shouyou looked sad. “He- he killed my- he killed my whole family!” Shouyou was crying at this point. “Shouyou, please calm down. Yachi go get Suga!”

Shouyou is curled up in a chair once Sugawara, the second headmaster, had arrived. Shouyou wasn’t sure who this Oikawa guy was, but he was going to pay for killing him and his family.

“Shouyou? Are you alright?” A soft voice asked.

“No,” Shouyou started firmly. “some dude named Oikawa Tooru killed me and my family, causing me to be a fucking spirit?!” Sugawara stifled a laugh; he really shouldn’t be laughing right now.

“Did Daichi tell you he’s looking for a way to bring you back to life?” Sugawara asked. Shouyou nodded. “What about my parents and sister?” He asked. Sugawara’s face dropped. “They… already accepted their peace…” He said. Shouyou’s pupils shrunk. “O-okay.”

“How long will this take?” Shouyou asked. Sugawara sent Daichi a questioning look. “I’m not sure; me and some other gods are trying our best, however.” Daichi explained. Shouyou nodded.

After a while of just sitting and talking, Yachi brought Shouyou back to earth.

«───── ❝ **☁** ❞ ─────»

“If I have more updates, I’ll let you know.” Yachi said as they stood in front of Kageyama’s house. Shouyou nodded. “I’m still pissed off though.” Yachi laughed. “Understandable, but we can’t stop Oikawa from doing this; we don’t have that privilege…” She explained. Shouyou looked confused. “Can’t Daichi tell him off? Take away his god privileges?” He asked. Yachi shook her head. “Oikawa used to stand above Daichi, before he… killed a pregnant woman, so now he is a fallen god.” She explained. Shouyou looked thoughtful. “As long as Daichi finds out a way for me to become mortal again, everything is fine.”

«───── ❝ **☁** ❞ ─────»

“What’s wrong, dumbass? You’ve been ignoring me since you came back! Did something happen?” Kageyama asked, trying to hide his concern.

“Yes!” Shouyou snapped. “Yes, something did happen, Kageyama.” Shouyou said, this time a little calmer. Kageyama looked sympathetic. “Wanna talk about it?” He asked. Shouyou stood in the doorway with tears in his eyes and nodded his head.

Kageyama padded on the bed for Shouyou to join him. “Tell me.” Shouyou gulped. “Well okay, so… you have these gods and angels. Some stand higher than the others, but some do something bad like hurting or… killing someone and then they turn into fallen gods or fallen angels. There is this one fallen god, he used to be the highest ranked god out of all the gods, but he killed a pregnant woman. I don’t know if it was on accident or on purpose, but now he hold grudges towards all people; demigods and demi angels excluded, apparently, he is a demi god himself, and he kills people for fun now. My family was one of his too many victims, by taking control over our car and causing it to crash.” Shouyou sighed.

Kageyama gave a thoughtful look. “I- I don’t know what to say, Hinata. That’s horrible. What was his name?” He sounded furious.

Hinata tilted his head sideways, giving a questioning look. “Oikawa Tooru, if I’m right.” He answered.

Kageyama’s skin turned the palest shade of white Shouyou has ever seen. “O- Oikawa T- Tooru?” Kageyama asked. Shouyou frowned. “Yes? Do you know him?” He asked.

Kageyama gulped. “I- I might…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> I ended the chapter on a cliffhanger! I will update when I have chapter 2 finished, but I don't know when that is because I have school and stuff- I'll try my best though!  
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr/Twitter --> @/ilyyams
> 
> \- San :3


End file.
